Wrap-around beverage container carriers are available in many different styles and designs, some of which incorporate end panels. One such type includes a very short end panel foldably connected along its upper edge to the top panel of the carrier. Gusset panels foldably connected to the end and side panels of the carrier allow the end panels to be folded down to a generally vertical position, the inward folding of the gusset panels holding the end panel in its vertical position. Examples of such an arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,121 to Kipp and in 4,029,204 to Manizza.
Although the short end panel in such carriers can be provided at a relatively small added cost, and although it provides such benefits as assisting to hold the end bottles in the carrier in place and functioning to a limited extent as an advertising display panel, it has some disadvantages. The area available for display purpose is too small for most advertising messages and the end panels are too short to provide other desired functions. Longer panels, for example, can extend down far enough to cover the labels on bottles and protect them from being scuffed or otherwise damaged during passage of the bottles through the packing machine and during subsequent handling. This is important not only for the sake of appearance but also to protect the UPC label so that automatic price reading equipment used at check-out counters does not give erroneous readings. Longer end panels also shield the contents of glass bottles or jars from the sun, which in the case of certain products, such as baby food, is important.
Fully enclosed carriers, of course, provide these functions but are quite expensive. In order to provide these benefits at a minimum of expense, end panels have been used which extend down toward the bottom panel a substantial distance but are not connected to the bottom panel of the carrier, thus reducing the amount of paperboard required for each carrier blank. End panels of this type are normally foldably connected to gusset panels or tuck flaps which themselves are foldably connected to the top and side panels of the carrier. This arrangement requires that the carrier be designed so as to prevent the end panels from unfolding and springing out from their generally vertical position. A variety of arrangements have been suggested to accomplish this, usually employing some form of locking means interacting with the containers in the carrier, one example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,856, issued on Aug. 27, 1968 to Graser.
It would be desirable to be able to use warp-around carriers employing end panels which are long enough to provide all the benefits enumerated above and yet which are even more economical than the end panel carriers heretofore available.